


Subaki & Nyx: when did you realize you were in love?

by Quiet_Thistles



Series: When did you realize? [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Thistles/pseuds/Quiet_Thistles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second (late) addition to my When Did You Realize? Series!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subaki & Nyx: when did you realize you were in love?

**Author's Note:**

> Please request ships if you want! I personally really like this pair and think it's cute, but you can definitely request either of these characters in other ships!

Subaki, without a shadow of a doubt, was initially puzzled by Nyx's –well– Nyxness. He wondered how such a cute girl could prefer loneliness the way she did, to the point where he couldn't really think of anything else. He's even caught himself staring at her, but he can't help it. It's very creepy and very unlike him, but she's unlike anything he's ever seen before. He's even insulted any recruits he hears mention her in a bad light, but now upon knowing who she is, he's upset the rumors are true. She's a monster. But what monster would offer him the last sips of her coffee, with him immediately thinking of the possible indirect kiss, what monster would offer to drink something he made for her with hopes that she'd like it, what monster would allow him to make tea with her, what monster would defend him in battle and let him take her out on dates afterwards, what kind of monster brighten his day with such cute laughter, sparkling eyes, elegant movements, sharp mind, and beautiful face? The kind he was absolutely, without a shadow of a doubt, in love with. 

Nyx didn't expect to be talking to Subaki any time soon, in fact she didn't expect to fall in love with him at all. After their first conversation she definitely wouldn't mind if he fell off his pegasus while amidst the clouds. But she couldn't help but admit that his scrunched up face after sipping her bitter coffee was boyishly cute. She started to take pleasure in their chats about cultural drinks, and she started to anticipate when he'd come around and smile that ridiculously handsome smile. Then he proposes, and her heart jerks to a stop. She can't do that! Not now! Not so soon! He doesn't even know... he doesn't understand... she closes her eyes and tells him they'll make tea and end it there. But there wasn't the end, because now she sought him out in battle, ferociously protecting him as if he were her– her what?? They're just friends!! This is a thing friends do for each other. Friends also go out together alone, unexpectedly wake up in each other's quarters because of how long they stayed up talking, wake one another up when there's a sunrise so they can watch it together, and friends also go on long rides in the sky with her holding onto his back and breathing in his scent and feeling like something someone loved while the sun turns the sky pink and purple and orange as it sets and she realizes then that this is love.

Nyx: *sigh* You're very sweet. I suppose I can make time for one cup of tea.  
Subaki: R-really? We could keep chatting while we drink matcha. If you want. Personally, I can't think of a better way to spend my afternoon.  
Nyx: Heehee. Lead the way, Subaki.


End file.
